gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Shantae
Shantae is the main protagonist of the Shantae series which has a strong cult following and strong review (among said cult (which implies not with outsiders)). Despite this, a bunch of shallow minded and ed holes constantly waste their lives away by having an incorrect opinion on the series just because I and 2 more people wanted her in Smash and claim that "People only like her games for and , I so smart!". These no-good meanies don't realize that there's more to this character than meets the eye, such as... her great personality! Bio Shantae is a belly-dancing half-genie from a critically acclaimed Game Boy Colour game of the same name. Despite poor sales, it was really well-received by the 3 open minded gamers and critics who aren't absolute s me who spend most of their time on the internet posting the franchise without trigger warning me first. However, the series got resurrected a while back on DSi and it became pretty decently popular, spawning two sequels at the moment. When the Super Smash Bros Character Ballot was announced, WayForward, the creators, asked people to vote for Shantae so that she could be playable, which caused the fanbase to grow and get more people to support Shantae. And of course there were some pieces of who think they're funny constantly belittled the fanbase without my consent for their superior objective opinion and still to this day keep bashing them all because Shantae didn't get into Smash. Since we Shantae supporters can't be bothered to actually defend the game itself on its own merits with counter agruments, why don't we just insult those nay-saying haters about King K Rool (nevermind he got in), Rayman, Isaac, Bomber and other characters not playable in Smash all for the sole purpose of them not being made playable in Smash. So why does everyone want her in Smash? People want to see Shantae make her Super Smash Bros debut because of her great personality, her great games which usually get strong and positive reviews by critics and the great sound track she'd bring to the game. Unfortunatley, holes on Gamefaqs claim that she's just a fap dream, I in particular guess that Samus and Bayonetta are no exception then. Most of her haters are annoying, ist dip s, just like Billy at my school. Cringey friend-zoneless teenagers in my cl at best. The haters of Shantae are some of the most obnoxious, shallow minded and selfrightous s of the Smash Bros Fanbase. Unlike us Shantae supporters, who will hold our ears to any anti-Shantae arguments, as that opinion is so wrong I don't feel like debating. Also because Wayforward, her creators, constantly beg for her to be made playable in Smash on Twitter (and have been doing so since the ballot). Proof she's playable in Smash Ultimate Shantae fans unironically think that the use of the word "ultimate" in the Jammies DLC is a sign that Shantae will be playable in Smash Ultimate. They also think that Smash was the originator of the "____ x ____" crossover naming theme in spite of it having been used long before Smash 4 ever started using it. Needless to say, they're pretty ed. They also decided that, because Wayforward wasn't talking about Smash on Twitter, she absolutely must be playable and could not possibly be in the game in an unplayable role like fellow indie star Shovel Knight. As anyone with an ounce of common sense predicted, Shantae ended up being included in Smash Ultimate in non-playable capacity (She's a Spirit, which are basically Brawl stickers replacing the usual collectible Trophies). Nindies Direct On August 28, 2018, a Nintendo Direct focusing on upcoming indie games for the Switch was set to air. Many Shantae fans believed that this Direct would air a Smash Bros newcomer trailer for Shantae, despite this same sort of thing having been predicted dozens upon dozens of times and never happening (see Hyrule Warriors Direct for more on that). Whenever told how stupid this theory was, they would respond by giving the evidence listed in the previous section, as well as mention that Matt Bozon had just started following the official Smash Bros twitter mere days beforehand. Needless to say, the Nindies Direct ended without Smash Bros info of any kind, much less a Shantae newcomer trailer. Immediately, Shantae fans backpedaled and began saying "Nindies Directs never have Smash news!" despite having argued against that point mere hours before. Brief Return In early July 2019, months after Shantae was confirmed as a Spirit and had seemingly been eradicated from Smash Ultimate speculation, a trailer for the fifth Shantae game was posted. Desperate, tinfoil hat-wearing Shantae fans scoured the video for anything they could use as Smash Brothers hints, and came across a peculiarly shaped window.....that kinda sorta looked like a Smash ball. Shantae fans rejoiced, thinking she was once again confirmed. The incident was basically forgotten within a week or two, and now the only Shantae discussions are debates about whether or not she's underage. List of Notable Shantae Supporters * Ken Sugimori *Inti Creates *Integrow *Xseed *Horny insecure people like whoever wrote this article LOL *The people slightly less insecure who didn't write this article, all 5 of them who aren't buffoons. *People that can't get enough of her of big sweet juicy great personality *Desperate Wayforward employees, most notably Matt Bozon *Frothingslosh (refers to her as Shantal) *Poll riggers *Retards on GameFAQs who do nothing but post Shantae gifs *Mudkip In Space List of Shantae Haters *Dickheads on Gamefaqs who act like a bunch of ed Scum. AKA people with opinions *Shallowminded holes on 4chan. *Other pieces of on the internet who treat their opinions as fact and ALWAYS have to go out of their way to insult the fanbase. *CuteChihuahua (you'd think that because she's a little girl he would be all over him but I guess even he has standards) *People that aren't into little kids ffs *People who wants a better '''indie rep *Christians *SmashBurb *SmashHype''' (kinda) *Ohmygosh_Josh (50/50) Everyone Else * Imagine being like this over some fictional genie. * I am talking to everyone by the way, supporter or detractor. * Super Smash Bros. speculation is so goddamn toxic its just a game grow up. Category:Rated Most Hated Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:Characters who have been Smashified Category:Third Party Characters Category:More Female Characters Category:Fanservice Category:Shantae Characters Category:Frothingslosh Category:Controversial Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Bait Category:Jailbait Category:Heretical Demons Category:Deconfirmed Category:Spirits